


Erreur de simulation

by Nelja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première rencontre entre Dawn et Oz, après la série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erreur de simulation

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Buffy appartient à Joss Whedon.
> 
> Je ne sais pas si Oz et Dawn se rencontrent dans les comics, je ne les lis pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas dans la série, et j'avais envie d'écrire un peu d'interation entre eux. Se passe après la saison 7 ; spoile donc toutes les saisons de la série télé et ne tient pas compte des comics.

"Dingoes ate my babies aurait dû repasser par Sunnydale. Mais comme la ville s'est effondrée dans la bouche de l'enfer, nous avons dû changer de programme."

Dawn jeta un regard curieux au visiteur. Bien sûr, elle le connaissait. C'était Oz, de l'époque lointaine où Willow sortait avec des garçons.

Elle se souvenait de lui, elle se rappelait même qu'elle l'aimait bien, et chacune de ces mémoires était fausse d'un bout à l'autre.

"Bonjour, Dawn, soeur-de-Buffy." la salua-t-il amicalement.

Puis il la fixa d'un air surpris. Ce qui était un spectacle rare.

"Quoi, il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai un morceau de peau de pomme coincé entre les dents depuis ce matin."

"Non. J'avais juste totalement oublié que tu étais une clé entre les mondes."

"He !"

"C'est surprenant comme on oublie tout. Je ne me rappelais pas que Willow était si belle, non plus. Cela... défie le souvenir, en quelque sorte."

Non, non, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça avec ses considérations romantiques déplacées ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il pouvait... non, il ne pouvait pas en faire mention, et surtout pas comme si c'était quelque chose que tout le monde pouvait voir !

Après tout, des mages et des déesses avaient eu des difficultés à l'identifier, et...

"J'ai compris !"

Elle désigna Oz du doigt d'un air choqué magnifiquement imité - oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent - et s'exclama :

"Les chiens et les serpents peuvent me reconnaître ! Tu es un loup-garou, et donc, aux yeux de l'univers, tu comptes comme un chien ! Woof woof !"

D'accord, la dernière réplique était un peu de la provocation gratuite. Qui d'ailleurs n'eut aucun effet.

"Woof woof." répéta Oz d'un air pensif. "Certainement. C'est une bonne explication."

Mais son calme ne fit qu'énerver Dawn plus encore.

"Quand même," proclama-t-elle, boudeuse et mesquine, "je ne sais pas du tout où les moines sont allés décider que nous nous entendions bien. Ils avaient plus de sens commun, en ce qui concerne mes relations avec... tout le monde, en fait."

Oz ne s'offensa pas de cela non plus. "Nous devons donc être les deux personnes les plus imprévisibles de l'univers. Ce qui, tout bien considéré, a son côté cool."

Bon, pensa Dawn, peut-être était-il capable de dire des choses pas complètement vexantes.

"D'un autre côté," argua-t-elle, "même s'ils ont été incompétents, on peut peut-être faire un effort par nous-mêmes pour faire recoller ces souvenirs à la réalité. Par exemple, si tu m'offrais une glace, ce serait un bon début."

Oz hocha la tête, souriant discrètement, mais pas assez pour que Dawn ne puisse le remarquer.


End file.
